


《新年快乐》

by wendy1824



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1824/pseuds/wendy1824
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 5





	《新年快乐》

他们相恋的第十年，这还是他们第一次没和家人一起度过新年。  
Tharn和Type在新年的前一天选择到一座海岛度过只有他们两个的新年。  
“谢谢你爱了我这么多年呐，Type。”新年的第一道烟火准时照射在墨黑的夜空，两人躺在酒店的床上，透过玻璃欣赏的绚烂的烟火。  
“我也谢谢你一直这么包容我，新的一年多多指教呐，老公。”Type躺在他的怀里，叫着他最爱的称呼。  
“嗯…”说完肉麻的话，刚才被打断的事情就应该继续了，Type继续伸进Tharn的裤子里握住早已肿胀的肉棒，上下撸动，满意地听见爱人的呻吟。  
“脱掉…Type…”Tharn挺起腰，示意他帮自己脱掉下身的衣服，Type伸手帮他脱掉裤子还有上衣，然后站起身在他面前表演脱衣秀。  
Type的身上只穿着薄薄的背心以及运动短裤，Type先是脱掉身上的背心，抛到Tharn的脸上，而Tharn拿下背心，放到面前，闭着眼，着迷地闻着它的味道，Type红着脸看着他的男人做出这有些痴汉的动作，但这只是让他更加欲火焚身。  
Tharn也跪在他面前，双手抚摸着他结实的腰部，将脸凑到他的胯下，用脸颊，隔着薄薄的短裤磨蹭着Type和他一样硬挺的肉棒。  
Tharn听见上方传来的呻吟，笑了。他隔着短裤轻轻含住龟头吸吮，再亲吻柱身，白色的短裤被他的唾液浸湿，粉嫩的肉棒透过短裤隐约展现出来，Tharn在往下含住了两颗肉囊，轮流吸吮，直到Type双腿绷紧，双手握紧了他的肩膀。  
“脱掉…”Type想要直接感受男友嘴里的温度，Tharn帮他脱掉了短裤，肉棒弹出，轻轻拍了Tharn的脸颊。  
Tharn坏笑地看着他，握住他的肉棒，重新含入。他张大嘴唇，试图将整根肉棒含入口中，含到极致，龟头被紧致的喉头包裹着，Type昂起头呻吟，感受着软嫩的喉咙吸吮着他的欲望，Tharn有些辛苦地皱着眉，但是看见他这么舒服，Tharn愿意继续这么做。  
修长的手指一边抚慰着他的柱身，另一只手包裹着他的肉囊，小巧的肉囊被他握在手里把玩，变得紧绷。“Tharn…”Type的腰不由自主地摆动，肉棒在Tharn的口中抽送，双手也不由自主地压住Tharn的头，不让他离开。  
而Tharn也放任他这么做，每次含入，鼻梁都会磨蹭着他的腹部。  
“快到了…”Type脸颊泛红，浑身颤抖，呻吟不止，下意识想要推开Tharn，却被他紧紧抱住腰部，Tharn轻轻咬了龟头一口，Type的呻吟有些破碎，白浊的液体灌满他的口腔。  
“舒服吗？”Type回过神后就听到Tharn这么问，他低头看着他的恋人，脸颊泛红，唇角还有一丝刚刚自己射出的精液。  
Type红着脸，低下头，捏住他的下巴亲吻，和Tharn分享着嘴里有些腥涩的味道。  
一吻结束，Type牵着他来到更衣室。Tharn还有些疑惑Type带他来这里的目的，但当他看到整间更衣室都是镜子后，他似乎有些明白了他这么做的用意。  
Tharn挑挑眉看着他，Type也不会理会他的调侃，在他面前跪下，握住他的肉棒就送入自己的口中。  
更衣室里的每一处都是镜子，原本是方便客人可以欣赏自己的穿着，这时却让Tharn可以无死角地欣赏着他的恋人跪在地上帮他口交的画面。  
他的恋人，肤色略深，可是此时因为布满情欲而让巧克力色的肌肤掺进了一丝红艳，全身看起来像极了美味的草莓巧克力，红润的嘴唇此时含住他的欲望，闭上眼吸吮，好像在吃着棒棒糖似的服侍着他。  
舌尖舔弄顶端上的小孔，再狠狠吸吮，然后再舔弄着柱身，他用手包覆着肉棒的下半部，因为Tharn的肉棒要全数含入对他来说还是有些困难的。  
“啵”一声，Type将肉棒吐出，让肉棒紧贴着腹部，伸出舌尖抚慰着刚才没被含入的下半部，然后再舔弄着两颗肉囊，轮流吸吮着，Tharn受不了诱惑地再度将龟头抵在他的唇上，溢出的液体被他当做是唇膏似的涂在Type的唇上，诱哄着他开口。  
此时Type眼尾泛红，微张开口，伸出舌尖将唇上的液体全数舔进口中，再把肉棒深深含入口中用力吸吮。  
Type尝试着让肉棒进到最深，像刚才Tharn做的那样，他知道这样他的恋人才会最舒服，于是Type尽量张大口，让龟头抵着他的喉咙，喉咙不自觉地吞咽，让Tharn的呻吟也变得更粗重。  
偌大的更衣间内只听见暧昧的水声，Tharn似乎也快达到高潮了，他用眼神示意着Type，见他没反抗，微微扣住Type的头，腰部猛地抽送好几下后，冰凉的液体全数洒在他口中。  
“Type吐出来。”Tharn回过神后发现Type脸颊微鼓，眼神发亮地看着他。Tharn伸出手，示意他吐出来。  
Type看着他，将口张开，让Tharn可以清楚看见红嫩的舌尖搅弄着里头白浊的液体，即使厚脸皮如Tharn的人也不禁脸红起来。  
Type看他红着脸，高兴地笑了，特意将头抬高，让Tharn看见他的喉结滚动，将属于他的液体全数吞下。  
“你不是不喜欢这个味道吗？”男人的精液自然不可能多好吃，所以Tharn很少强迫过他这么做，交往十年，Type这么做的次数屈指可数。  
“我的老公的一切…我都喜欢。”Type站起身搂着他的脖子，俯身在他的耳边说。  
“Type…”Tharn有些惊讶，Type今晚似乎给了他太多惊喜，他搂紧Type的腰，热情地亲吻着他。  
两人的唇舌交缠，溢出的唾液他们也没空吞下，任由暧昧的银丝滑落至嘴角。  
“Type…”一吻结束，Tharn将Type转向一面镜子，这时Type才发现此时的自己有多么地诱人，此时他们全身赤裸，Tharn在背后搂抱着他，他早已全身泛红。  
Tharn盯着镜子里的他，亲吻着他泛红的耳垂，脸颊，再到脖子。Type有些看不下去眼前过于色情的场景，别过脸去，不想看这么色情的自己，却被Tharn强硬地捏着下巴，强迫他看向镜子。  
“Type，看看你自己，多好看…”Tharn的双手此时揉捏着他的乳头，直到挺立红肿，再度往下，揉捏着他敏感的腰部，让Type不由自主地全身颤抖。  
Type全身发软，只能依赖着身后宽厚的怀抱，Type相信他的恋人，全身心地依赖着Tharn，放任他对自己胡作非为。  
Tharn一手抚慰着他的逐渐苏醒的柱身，另一只手揉捏着他富有弹性的臀瓣，揉捏着，让他放松。  
见Type已不再这么紧绷，Tharn尝试着将一根手指挤入紧致的小穴，见Type没有太大的反抗，而且小穴内的液体让他的扩张顺利许多，Tharn将另外一根手指挤入，缓缓地抽送，抽送的同时，Tharn依旧紧盯着镜子里的Type，透过镜子，他可以清楚地看到Type的反应。  
镜子里的人全身发软，依靠着他的怀抱，他的头高高昂起，咬紧嘴唇，似乎在抑制着自己的呻吟，Tharn抚摸着他的嘴唇，示意他不要咬自己的嘴唇。  
Tharn将手指探入他的口中，滑嫩的舌尖热情地卷住他的指尖吸吮，Tharn也不禁呼吸粗重，加入第三根手指，每次抽送都触碰到那敏感的一点，Tharn拉过一张椅子坐下，让Type坐在他腿上，扩张的动作没有停下。  
Tharn见眼前的人，呼吸粗重，全身泛红，肉棒早已高高挺立，Tharn知道他已经适应了，把手指抽出，让Type有些不满地回头看他。  
“坐上来…Type…”Tharn亲吻着他汗湿的脸颊，握着他的双腿示意他自己来。  
幸亏椅子很大，Type还有办法让自己的双脚踩在椅子上，他红着脸握住Tharn的肉棒，对准自己，缓缓地往下坐，Tharn紧贴着他的后背，轻捏他的下巴让Type直视着镜子。  
“看你是怎么把我吃进去的。”Tharn也不帮他，就专注地欣赏着镜子里的香艳镜像，这个姿势透过镜子，Tharn可以清楚看见红艳的小穴一张一合地将他的欲望慢慢地吞下。  
被扩张至极的小穴紧紧地咬着他的肉棒，这景象让两人看了都呼吸粗重，Type更是不自觉地将肉棒咬得更紧了。  
Type虽然觉得这个姿势很害羞，可是他也伸手情欲折磨，也不离丢不丢脸这件事了，因为身后的人是他深爱的男人，他们已经相爱了十年，对对方的身体了如指掌，无论怎样的姿势都无需感到丢脸或害羞。  
想到这里的Type深吸一口气，握住Tharn的双手，微微直起身，让肉棒抽出一点在深入，这个姿势让龟头每次都可以顶到他的敏感点，Type的肉棒也随着这个动作上下跳动，Tharn握住他的肉棒帮他撸动。  
“Tharn，不行了，腰酸了。”这个姿势太费体力了，虽然很爽，但是他每次都只能坚持一半就会要求Tharn继续了，他还是比较喜欢躺着，无需出力的那种姿势。  
“好…”Tharn宠溺地笑了，他的恋人贪恋肉体之欢却懒得费力，这种姿势他们的确是比较少做的，Tharn将他一把抱起，压在桌子上，抬起他的双腿，肉棒抽出，只留着龟头在他体内，再狠狠地送入。  
“嗯…Tharn…好爽…”Type满意地抓着他的肩膀，享受着久违的性爱，他就是喜欢这样的姿势，不止自己爽，Tharn也爽，不是一举两得吗？干嘛搞这么累的姿势？  
Type不自觉地在他的后背上划下好几条红痕，疼痛刺激得Tharn欲望更盛，肉棒变得更大，将小穴撑得很涨。  
Tharn抽送的速度越来越快，Type的肉棒被Tharn的腹部磨蹭着，溢出的液体弄湿了他的腹部。  
“要到了…”Type全身紧绷，小穴吸得更紧，Tharn加快抽送的速度，一个挺腰，两人都射了。  
“呼…”Tharn躺在他身上喘息，他看着Tharn，俩人接了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。  
Type坐起身，靠在Tharn的怀里。  
“新年快乐啊，Tharn，我爱你。”  
“嗯，新年快乐，以后每一年的新年都要一起过呐，我爱你啊，Type。”


End file.
